2055 Eurasian Early Warning Crisis (The Pearl World)
The 2055 Eurasian Early Warning Crisis (Also Known as the Russian Early Warning Crisis) is the name of a conflict that occurred between the United States and Eurasian Union in the first months of 2055. At the time, The Cold War had been at its hottest point and many feared that war was imminent, after dancing around it for so long. The Crisis was caused by a glitch in the Russian Early Warning System and is considered the most pivotal moment in the Second Cold War and the second most dangerous show of force (the Cuban Missile Crisis remains first) History Buildup The Second Cold War grew more intense during the late 2040s and early 2050s. In 2050, the first nuclear disarmament agreement had been signed. The Treaty for the Limit of Nuclear Energy and Weapons (LONEW), calling for arsenals to be no more than 10,000 (this was upped to 20,000 three years later) The Whitman AFB, recently recommissioned, became the home of a new line of Minuteman Missiles. the Minuteman V, VI, VII, and VIII missiles were moved there, hoping to concentrate America's ability to attack Western Russia from the East. The Bases scheduled for decommissioning, Two in Wyoming, One in Utah, were reinstated, after an additional 10,000 weapons were added to the treaty. Russia commissioned about 2000 nuclear bases in Siberia, and Central Russia. Gundropov, believed that America's positions of missiles along the East Coast, was a legitimate excuse to put Missiles Closer to the U.S. Leningrad, Stalingrad, Minsk, and Sevastopol, were all given Nuclear weapons facing the Eastern Seaboard. The Eurasian Union, through the CSTO, deployed tactical nuclear warheads at its Adriatic Settlement, and in Iran, North Sudan, and Venezuela. NATO Responded with recently recommissioned weapons being deployed in France, Germany, Poland, Scandinavia, and the Baltics. The Russian Warning System Shuts Down On March 28, 2055 at about 0400 Local Time, Russia's early warning System crashed completely. Two stations, one in Moscow and another in Poliskgrad, were able to maintain their communications and feared that the United States was planning a nuclear first strike. The fears subsided when an investigation revealed a satellite glitch caused the computers to shut down. Regardless, Russia remained vigilant when they placed their missiles on high alert. This was noticed in nearby Poland, when a spotter saw three missiles pointed towards two cities in Northeastern Poland. Western Response The Response by the Western Allies was not pleasant. NATO deployed an additional 10,000 troops to Reinforce the already 40,000 men protecting bases in Poland and Germany. All missiles were operational and placed on high alert. President Harry Reeves ordered the refurbished B-52 Bombers to be on standby and for Emergency Procedures to be placed. More Nuclear warheads, were deployed to Scandinavia, via Ukraine and France, and two nuclear bases were installed in China and Korea. Naval Response On April 1. 2055, two warships, an American and British Warships, were attacked by Torpedoes, while patrolling the Atlantic Ocean in what was first thought to be a "Frightening April Fools Prank" The United States as a result, ordered its ships to fire on the ships stationed nearby. The Devastating Naval Battle killed nearly 100 People and the two warships were heavily damaged. The engagement caused a scare in the United States. An Address from the White House called for restraint and that the Naval Attacks were not a violation of Article V of the NATO Charter, since the attack was not orchestrated neither by Russia nor any of the CSTO allies. Despite the reassurances, Congress was moved underground and the President began mobilizing the NATO forces to take defensive positions, Russia responded by Aiming Missiles straight at Kiev, The U.S. aimed missiles towards Crimea. Spy Planes Shot Down, War is Near On April 10, 2055, a U2 reconnissance plane was shot down near Kherson by Eurasian Petrov-Class Missiles. A Second Spy Plane was shot down 17 hours later, by U.S. Forces near Alaska. A Second incident occurred the next day, with American Spy Planes being shot down by Russian Fighters over Mongolian Airspace. Three Ships completed a flyover of Russia before being shot down. a Tu-105 was spotted near New York, was immediately shot down with a Nuclear weapon. The World community responded negatively. At the last second, Yugoslavia decided to host negotiations with the two sides, in exchange for a ceasefire. Talks End with Peace, Crisis Averted The Talks lasted 16 Days, But worked. In Zagreb, the two sides signed a treaty. The Agreement allowed for the Safe passage of Cargo Ships in Black and Adriatic Seas, in exchange for the Withdrawal of Missiles in Poland. Russia also agreed to Withdraw Missiles from Venezuela and Northern Brazil (Brasilia Region). The Deal was Ratified by NATO. The Organization however, outsmarted the Russians by placing missile silos in Southwestern Poland. The Impact Costed Harry Reeves a lot of votes. He still, however, maintained public support and won the 2056 Elections in a narrow victory. Roman Gundropov began seizing high levels of power in Russia, pushing his Soviet Conspiracy forward an additional five years. Many began considering ousting him, But used this to push for the laws that allowed him to consolidate his power over Eurasia. In 2056, The Term Limits Amendment was Repealed, allowing Gundrponov to retain his post for life. He also reinstated Soviet spy programs and began preparing for his May Day Speech Category:Scenario: The Pearl World